


Interrupted

by potentiallyAWKWARD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, cock blocked by a dog, i can't bElieve I'm writing HET, like I can relate to these body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallyAWKWARD/pseuds/potentiallyAWKWARD
Summary: Prompt: Natasha and Clint are trying to make out but they get interrupted by Clint's dog Lucky





	

The last ten minutes of the movie passed without their notice. Clint was busy tracing the lines on Natasha's hand, and she was trying push him away using only her shoulder. Finally caught off balance, Clint collapsed sideways, yanking Natasha with him.

Nat huffed a laugh against his cheek, wriggling against his chest to get free. Clint smiled back at her, leaning up to peck her on the nose. She rubbed her nose against his, fingers running through his blonde hair as she pressed her mouth softly to his.

And then she pulled back, frowning. Clint sat up with her. She patted the outside of her thigh and then snapped, made a motion as if pulling something toward her chest, then put her hand in front of her face and pulled it away, closing it as if holding a pencil. 'Dog wants outside.'

Clint huffed, heaving himself off of the couch and heading to the back door. He bent down to pet the golden furred dog, opening the screen to let him out. After a minute, the dog came running back to the stoop and the door opened again, letting in the dog. Clint grabbed a treat off the small table to his left, tossing it into the air and chuckling when he caught it mid-air.

He padded back to the couch, sighing as he collapsed, pulling Natasha down with him. She laughed, mouth against his ear as she said, "Eager, are we?"

The goosebumps stood up on Clint's neck and he pressed his lips to hers, tongue darting out and sweeping quickly along her bottom lip. She sighed into his mouth, resituating so she was straddling his hips, body flush against his.

One hand reached for the elastic band in her hair, carefully yanking and freeing her long red waves. The other hand ghosted along her side and waist, coming to rest just above the curve of her hips.

Hesitantly, her tongue swept out and met his, and he moaned into her mouth. Hot and wet, they writhed together until Clint won, slipping into her mouth. She smiled around him, sucking gently on it. His hand fisted around her hair, nearly at her scalp, and the other gripped her firm ass, kneading at the smooth muscle as she ground her hips against his-

-and something soggy fell onto his shoulder and a rough, wet tongue licked across his cheek, and Clint and Natasha pulled apart, equally flushed and panting.

Clint snorted as he gingerly picked up the soaked, worn down tennis ball. He looked apologetically at Nat, who smiled, sweeping her hair behind her shoulder. She signed the word "outside" again, standing and slipping on her flats.

"Cock block," Clint grumbled to the dog, whose tail was wagging. After a moment he laughed and stood, joining Nat at the back door and went outside to throw for Lucky. It was a good thing he was a cute dog.


End file.
